Mandy's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Finally! With this night over, the Nightmare King can finally get rest! But... what's this? ! No! It can't be! !


**Woo, finally, last nightmare! Let's just get it over with…**

* * *

><p>The Boogey Bay peacefully drifted over the calm, quiet, cloudy seas. All the crew members were asleep on the deck, save for the helmsman, who seemed to be sleep-steering. Darkrai and Jar Jar landed aboard the ship, then proceeded to the captain's cabin where Mandy was asleep.<p>

They quietly creaked open the door to see the demon child asleep. "Oh… she no lookie so scary." Jar Jar said quietly (for once).

"Believe me, there's more to her than meets the eye."

"Oh… she-sa Transformer?"

"Heh heh, no. Actually, between you and me… she's a fearbender."

This caught the Gungan's attention. "You say what now?"

"Yes, and the most important one on my list because of that. Fearbenders have the greatest fear, and it makes a huge chunk of the amount of Fear Energy I get each night. And since we visited Katie earlier, Nightmare Land should be healthy for a long time."

Jar Jar smirked. "Nyee hee hee!"

"Huh?"

"Uh… is-so milkie?" he said, holding up milk.

"…Eh. Why not, it's the last one." With that, Darkrai took the milk and drank it. "Ahh, okay, Mandy! Prepare to have a BLANDY night's sleep, ha ha!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

"Ah ha, yes! Alright, here we go!" With that, he gave Mandy a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Mandy sat high atop a throne on a school as dark clouds covered the daytime sky. Down below was Rachel and many KND operatives, all wearing her uniforms. Creeper walked up and said, "And now, Rachel McKenzie will sing the song of our glorious leader." With that, some music played, and Rachel began to sing._

_Rachel: Praise to her, the world's greatest girl._

_Long to live, the ruler of our world_

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader! Mighty leader, watching over us._

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader! Mighty leader, watching on us all._

_Operatives: SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT OUT LOUD!_

_POUT, POUT, PINK AND PROUD!_

_Rachel: Queen on high, who rules us with her glare._

_Teach us to be as feared as you._

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader! Mighty leader, ruling over us._

_LORD MANDY._

_Operatives: LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader. Mighty empress, watching on us all._

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader. Mighty causer of chaos in our hearts._

_Background: ALL HAIL MANDY, ALL HAIL MANDY!_

_As all the singing went on, Mandy still sat on her throne, keeping her usual frown, and wearing Numbuh 362's helmet._

_Operatives: SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT OUT LOUD!_

_OUT, OUT, ALL WHO DOUBT._

_Rachel: Glorious Girl, you bless us with your evil._

_Wicked Witch, the blackest of all hearts._

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader! Great empress, ord'ring all of us._

_LORD MANDY, Mighty Leader!_

_Operatives: Great overlord, the boss of all of us._

_SING, SING, SING OUT LOUD!_

_DANCE, DANCE, SAD AND PROUD!_

_Mandy stood up from her throne and stood high on the rooftop's edge, watching as everyone sung and danced away._

_HAIL MANDY. HAIL MANDY._

_RAH, CHA, CHA CHA CHA!_

_SING, SANG, ALL DAY LONG!_

_YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_And Mandy faced the camera and gave an evil smile._

"GAH!" Darkrai screamed, being forced out of Mandy's body into the wall.

Jar Jar looked to him, shock-ridden, as Mandy awoke and yawned. "Ah, another pleasant nightmare, as always. I trust you have enough Fear Energy, Darkrai?"

"Uh, yes… thank you."

"Huh? Me-so confused."

"Who the heck is this freakshow?" Mandy asked.

"Er, he's my assistant. Excuse me a second…" With that, Darkrai led Jar Jar over to a corner. "Listen, Jar Jar, she doesn't know she's a bender yet. Also, I know she wasn't scared, but her dream was about spreading fear, that's why it worked more efficiently."

"Ohhh…."

"AND now that we have enough Fear Energy," he said, a bit more loudly, "it's time we head back to Nightmare Land."

"Hope to see you again, soon." Mandy said.

"Oh, believe me, Child, we will." With that, Darkrai grabbed Jar Jar and flew to the sky, leaving Mandy to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>After soaring through space, the two Nightmare-deliverers arrived back at the Fear Factory, making their way back to Darkrai's chamber. They went inside and found Customer Service, still unconscious, but in his chair with a sheet over him. "Well, nice to know someone made him more comfy. BUT, it looks like this night's over, Jar Jar. In about an hour or so, the sun will rise over Nightmare Land, and I will finally have rest."<p>

"So… you-see go scary when is nighttime on Nightmare Land, not on Eart'?"

"I know, it's very confusing; I think it's sort of a… magical, timewarp… thing… whatever. Even so, I'm ready to get to bed. You can sleep in the room Customer made for you."

"Okie-dokie!"

"Anyway… while this night wasn't the best one I could've asked for… it was still great to have a partner."

"Oh, Da'ky, neeyee hee hee!" he giggled.

"Eh, heh heh. Yes. WHELP, good night." With that, Jar Jar left, and Darkrai shut the door.

"G'night, Da'ky!" Jar Jar happily exclaimed. He then started walking to his room, cackling away. "Nyee hee hee. NYAH HA HA HA HA! AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He reached his room, walked over to a chest, and opened it to take out a dark hooded robe.

"Nyah ha ha! Nah ha ha ha!" He put the dark robe on, and put the hood over his head, giving a maniacal laughter. "_MWAH ha ha ha ha! AH ha ha ha ha! MWAAH HA HA HAAAA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jar Jar: Oh ho ho! You-see dink it over dat easily? Me-so ha' one more trick up my sleeve! Pleasant DWEAMING! MWAH HA HA HA!<strong>

**Me: OH, move aside! Anyways, next time, the Finale of the Nightmare Series: FRIGHTMARE. Heh heh! But first, I must do something else. Later Tater.**


End file.
